Saving You
by Devianta
Summary: Song fic, oneshot. Sam and Danny have a little heart to heart... literally!


A/N: And here is yet another song fic oneshot. It's angsty and weirdly romantic; the characters are out of character; and yet I kind of like it. Hopefully you will too. So... I don't own DP or the song Crash and Burn. Savage Garden owns the song. So please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Saving You

Danny wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled her back away from the cliff's edge. She struggled against him but he kept a firm grip on her.

"Let me go, Danny! If you love me, then let me go!"

"No, Sam! I'm not letting you jump!"

_When you feel all alone; and the world has turned its back on you; give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart_

"Then you don't care about me either! Nobody does!"

"I do care! That's why I'm not letting you jump! Now calm down and stop struggling!"

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you; it's hard to find relief and people can be so cold; when darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

Sam kicked Danny in the shin then elbowed him the stomach as he loosened his grip in surprise. She ran forward and jumped. Danny glanced up and screamed.

"Sam!"

Within seconds he was flying over the cliff after her in ghost form. He stretched out his arms in front of him, ready to catch her.

_Let me be the one you call_

"Danny!" she yelled as she fell.

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

Danny caught her. Sam flung her arms around his neck as he slowed their descent.

_Life you up and fly away with you into the night_

Danny flew upwards towards the bright full moon. He landed on the edge of the cliff and walked into the forest, away from the cliff. He sat Sam down on a log and stared at her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He sighed and knelt down in front of her.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

_I can mend a broken heart_

"You weren't paying any attention to me!" she half sobbed, half yelled. "All you ever do is fight ghosts and flirt with _Paulina_," she spat the girl's name, "or Valerie!"

Danny sat down next to her on the log and put his arm around her. At first she tried to push him away but he kept his hold. He pulled her closer, turned her so she faced him, and began wiping the tears from her face.

"Tucker gets more attention from you than I do! You rarely call me anymore. I barely see you in school. You don't even wave to me in the hallways! And then you have the nerve to say you care! How can you possibly care if you don't even look my way?!"

_If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone_

Danny put his fingers to her lips. She stopped yelling at him.

"I'm sorry. I've been a really crappy friend…"

"A friend? Yeah, right! You haven't been my friend! I've been all alone for the past month! At first you gave me that lame excuse that you were busy ghost fighting but that one night I saw you outside kissing Valerie and you were in _human form_!"

_When you feel all alone and a loyal friend is hard to find; you're caught in a one way street with the monsters in your head_

"I thought I could trust you, Danny! I honestly thought you were a friend! Not to mention I loved you! That's right Danny, I loved you! I loved with all my heart! And you _broke_ it!"

Sam shoved him away from her. He fell on the ground and rolled away as she jumped down to hit him again. But as he did Sam fell to her knees and openly cried. She lay there, broken in more ways than one.

_When hopes and dreams are far away and you feel like you can't face the day_

Danny slowly edged over to her. He carefully picked her up and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I am so, so sorry. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner that you needed my help. I'm sorry I broke my promise to always be your friend."

"You still don't care," she sobbed. Her warm breath tickled his neck.

"Sam," he said, partially in question. He held her away from him slightly. He picked up her hand and pushed it against his chest. "Can you feel it?"

"Feel what?" she asked, exasperated. "What am I supposed to feel?"

"My heart," he answered. "Do you feel my heart?"

Sam shook her head. "No. You don't have a heart in ghost form, Danny. You told me that when you first got your ghost powers."

She wasn't crying anymore. That's not to say she still wasn't angry, but she wasn't crying.

Danny grinned. "I don't have a heart in _my_ body," he said while moving her hand from his chest to hers. He pulled her closer again into his embrace. "because my heart is in you. You have always owned my heart. You always have and you always will. You and I both just didn't know it. I'm sorry I didn't realize this sooner, too. I didn't know until a couple of days ago. It tried telling Valerie that Fenton and Phantom were the same person, me, but she said right before I was about to tell her my secret that… That she could never love a ghost no matter how he is. So I dumped her, told her that it wouldn't work out between us."

Sam's eyes snapped open. "You dumped her?"

"Yeah, I did. I was kind of sad afterwards, but… I knew something. I knew you had been right. I needed someone who could care for all of me. You have always been there for me Sam. Now, I want to be there for you, if you'll have me of course."

_Let me be the one you call' if you ump I'll break your fall; lift you up and fly away with you into the night; if you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart; if you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone_

Sam stared into the forest in surprise. He cared for her? He wanted to be with her? Was this real? Should she take him back? Could this even work out?

"You didn't answer my question, Sam. Then again, I was talking. Heh, heh. Sorry. Um… So do you feel it?"

Sam closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt the fabrics of their shirts rub against the skin of her hand. She felt the warmth of her body and the chill of Danny's. She felt the beating of her heart but… She wasn't sure if she could feel his. There was a slight vibration that didn't seem to match anything. Was that it?

"I don't know. I don't know what to look for or even if there is anything to look for," she said pointedly.

Danny looked sad as she said this. Sad and disappointed.

"You don't think I have a heart at all do you?" he asked sadly. The sorrow in his voice was painful to hear. Sam almost wanted to take her words back, but she didn't. He needed to feel the pain she felt for that month. He deserved it.

"Well, I kind of have my doubts," Sam replied.

Danny nodded. "I know and I understand, but this is high school. I'm not saying that as an excuse but as an explanation. I didn't know and I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" he chuckled slightly, "I'm sorry for being clueless." He took a breath before continuing. "Stuff happens, Sam. We're both teenagers. We both have to learn things, like how to love and how to recognize when someone does love us. It was just something I had to learn, Sam. And there's stuff you need to learn too. Like ignorance doesn't last forever," he paused, "and patience is rewarded."

_Because there has always been heartache and pain and when it's over you'll breathe again; you'll breathe again_

He leaned closer and closer, closing his eyes as he did so. Sam followed suit. Their lips touched and a shock went through them both. Warmth and chill combined then negated each other. The outside world disappeared and the only thing they could hear was the beating of their hearts.

Sam made a strangles sort of shout as she heard it. At first it was faint and out of synch with her own, but it was nonetheless there. She could feel it. She could feel Danny's heart beating in her chest! She could feel it as it became synchronized with her heart until she couldn't tell the difference.

She pulled away from Danny and gasped. She could still feel it even though she wasn't touching him! "I feel it… But how? Why?"

Danny merely laughed. The sound echoed through the forest. It danced around her playfully and before she knew it, she was laughing too. She had never felt so happy in her life. She had no idea why she was so happy but she was!

"Do you feel better?" Danny asked once he had stopped laughing.

"Yeah, but now you haven't answered my question. How is this happening and why?"

The boy grinned. "That's two questions. Why and how."

"Just answer."

"Fine. The answer to both of them is I don't know. Love isn't logical. It doesn't make sense. All I know is that I love you, Sam. I want you to be happy and I thought," he blushed. "I thought that um… maybe if we weren't so separate you might feel better. Because then, if you weren't happy and I was I could give my happiness to you and vice versa. If I wasn't happy and you could make me happy."

_When you feel all alone and the world has turned its back on you give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart_

Danny stepped closer and took her hands in his. "Sam, I've given you my heart, will you give me yours?"

Sam gazed into Danny's eyes. She looked at his green eyes and refused to look away. She stared into his soul and searched.

Danny stared back but didn't search. The decision was hers and hers alone. Though, he badly wanted to turn away. He was scared. Would she accept him? Did she still hate him? What if she didn't want anything to do with him anymore? What would he do? He'd given her his heart and there was no taking it back.

He remembered all those times where he and Sam had fought. They were usually started over another person. Like that time when the 'foreign exchange student', Gregor/Elliot had grabbed Sam's attention. She started dating him while Danny stood on the sidelines and watched. He had never felt so rejected in his life. He felt so broken watching them flirt with each other. And the time he watched them kiss… He remembered lying in his bed hugging his pillow and trying not to cry that night. He refused to eat dinner that evening and the next morning's breakfast.

He could only imagine how Sam had felt when he had fawned over Paulina and dated Valerie. It must have been awful. He hated to say it but, if she rejected him here he wouldn't be able to blame her. He certainly had a tendency to 'shop around'. He had chased two girls while she only deviated from him once. She had been there for him far more than he had been there for her. Even when he was dating Valerie the most she had expected from him was his friendship. Meanwhile, when she crushed Gregor, he had expected her to ignore the new boy and pay her full, undivided attention to him.

_Wow_, Danny thought to himself. _I am both selfish and egotistical. Why am I asking her to accept me again? _

"Danny?" Sam asked while still holding his gaze captive.

"Yeah?"

"…"

"Sam?"

"…"

"Uh, Sam? What is it?" Danny asked. His nervousness doubled, tripled, quadrupled. Several tons of butterflies were flying around in his stomach, pushing against the sides, trying to escape. They shoved upward into his throat. Danny gulped. He prayed he didn't throw up now.

"I've decided," she said at last.

"Well…"

His palms were sweaty. His breath refused to exit his mouth. He couldn't move. He couldn't look away from her. He stood stiller than a rock, straighter than a straight line. He exuded an air of outward calmness while he was in absolute turmoil on the inside.

"I have decided…" she paused for effect. She leaned into him. Her face came closer to his until those noses touched. "That I still love you," she whispered. Her lips touched his and a shock ran through them both. Without looking, Sam took Danny's right hand and brought it up to his chest. And for the first time in a year, Danny felt a heart beat, but it wasn't his own… It was Sam's.


End file.
